Angels, Demons, Nephilim, and a Halfa
by Halomaniac117
Summary: After PP. When an experiment goes wrong and Dani is pulled into another world, She meets the Horseman Death and joins him on his quest to redeem War and resurrect Humanity. Rated M for swearing and violence. Spoilers for Darksiders 2. Follows the game storyline and will include side quests and DLC. Remember to review, Enjoy.
1. Prologue

_Since the dawn of time, the forces of Heaven and Hell have waged an endless war. To keep order the Creator charged the Charred Council an entity bound by ancient laws to preserve the very fabric of existence. In time, Heaven and Hell came to honor the Council and its laws, for none were beyond the might of the Council's enforcers...a brotherhood known as the Four Horsemen. Amid the turmoil, the first humans emerged, bringing forth a third kingdom...the Kingdom of Man. By the Council's order, a truce was forged and bound into Seven Seals, each to be broken at the appointed time...when Mankind stood ready for the Apocalypse._

_But...The balance has been shattered. Earth has fallen to the Demon Lords, lead by the Destroyer. Some say the Horseman War triggered the Apocalypse...that he rode to Earth, unbidden, and doomed all of Mankind. War now lies chained at the Council's feet, professing his innocence. To spare his brother from Oblivion, the Second rider rode forth...and his name...was Death. _

_To bargain for War's freedom, Death swore to resurrect Humanity. But, he knew not how this might be done. So Death rode into the Icy Veil in search of the Keeper of Secrets. But our story starts elsewhere, in a world were Mankind still lives, opposite of our own. In this world we turn our gaze on one who will help the Horseman in his quest...whether she knows it or not._

* * *

"Bored...Bored...Bored." Danielle said over and over. She laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Danny sighed.

"Dani, if you're so bored then go find something to do." He said before returning to his homework. Turns out even if you saved the world from a gigantic asteroid that still didn't get you a free pass on homework.

"But there's nothing to do. No ghosts are threatening the city, you and everyone is busy with homework, nobody is on Xbox, and there's nothing good on TV." She whined. Danny set down his pencil.

"Sorry Dani, I don't know what to tell you. Why don't you go to the Lab and see what Mom and Dad are doing. Sam, Tucker and Valerie will be here in a little bit, just relax." He then returned to his work. Dani groaned and got up. She made here way to the stairs and headed to the lab.

'Maybe Grandma and Grandpa have something fun to do.' She thought. Entering the lab she saw her grandparents working on the ghost portal.

"How's it going dear?" Maddie asked her husband.

"Almost ready to test it." He replied. Dani walked over to her grandma, who saw her.

"Oh hey there Dani, what's up."

"I'm bored so I thought I'd come and see what you and grandpa were doing." She told Maddie.

"Well you're just in time. We're about to test our new theory."

"What is it?"

Maddie smiled. "Well dear, it occurred to your grandpa and I that the Ghost Zone might not be the only other world in the universe. The Ghost Zone might only be one of millions of different dimensions. We made some improvements to the portal to see if we could open a way into another world." She explained.

"Cool! Can I watch?" Dani asked with excitement.

"Of course you can. Go wait in the Specter Speeder while Jack and I finish up."

"Okay." Dani then ran over to the Speeder and got in the front seat.

Maddie walked over to her husband. "Are we ready to go Jack?"

"Yup, everything's ready."

"Good. Danielle wants to watch, she's in the Speeder."

"Great!" It was then they saw that Danny and his friends along with Jazz coming down.

"Jazz! Danny! You and your friends are just in time to see us test out the new and improved Fenton Portal."

Danny leaned over to his friends. "I don't really like the sound of that." he whispered.

"Don't worry dear, everyone will be in the Speeder for safety. But maybe you and Danielle should be in your ghost forms as a precaution."

Danny nodded and went ghost. He and everyone else entered the Speeder and watched with anticipation.

"Okay everyone, goggles on. Opening the portal in 3...2...1..."

The lights on the portal began to flash and the sirens turned on. The next thing they knew the ground started to shake. The portal opened only for the portal to shut down.

"Crud." Jack said in disappointment.

"Well that sucks. I was hoping to see something cool." Dani pouted.

"Sorry everyone, looks like we have some work to do." Maddie said as she opened the door.

"Its okay mom, maybe next time." Jazz said as she and everyone headed upstairs.

Dani hopped out of the Speeder and started making her way to the stairs as well when she heard something. Turning around she started walking towards the portal as the sound of twisting metal got louder. Suddenly, an explosion knocked her backwards. Pushing herself up, she felt herself being pulled towards the portal. Everyone rushed back down only to see Dani trying to escape the portal's pull.

"DANIELLE!" Danny yelled as he went ghost. As he tried to reach Dani he was also trying to keep his balance. He made it to the Speeder and reached for Dani.

"Dani grab my hand!"

She reached for his hand only to find herself get pulled off the ground and into the portal.

"DANNY!" She yelled as she was sucked into the portal.

"NO!" Danny let go of the Speeder and flew at the portal. But he was to late as the portal closed. He fell to his knees, his mind desperately trying to believe that this was just a bad dream.

Everyone made their way over to the now dormant portal.

"Danny?" Sam said as she knelled next to her boyfriend. "Danny?"

She didn't get an answer from him. He was frozen in disbelief.

"Danny, please get up. If we don't do something now we'll never find..."

Sam was cut off as a flash of light filled the room.

"Omph."

As the light seceded, everyone looked to see Dani on the ground and rubbing her back. Danny and Sam wasted no time as they pulled their daughter into a hug.

"Danielle, thank god you're alright." Sam cried.

"Mom, I'm okay." Dani said as she returned the hug. Danny didn't want to let go, but then he saw something on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it. It looked like a mask shaped like a skull and was made of bone.

"Um...Dani."

"Yeah."

"What's this?"

Sam sat Dani down and she scratched the back of her head.

"Its...a long story."


	2. Chapter 1

"AAAAHHHH!" Danielle screamed as she was hurtled through the portal. It was at that moment she was enveloped in a flash of light. The next thing she knew, she fell to the ground with a thud. "Omph." Pushing herself up she saw that she had fallen into a pile of snow. Dusting herself off she looked around. She saw that she was in a canyon of ice and a trail leading out.

"Well this sure isn't the lab. Guess the portal worked." She said to herself. "I need to find out where I am. Someone has to know how I can get home."

Dani began walking out of the canyon, her vision becoming more blurred as the wind picked up.

'I have to get out of this blizzard.' she thought. She started looking along the walls for a cave or something to shield her till the storm passed. She quickly found one and headed in. She moved far away from the entrance and curled into a ball. Not wanting to risk freezing, she stayed in her ghost form and fell to her side.

'Might as well get some sleep. No way I'm going to find anything in that storm.' Dani closed her eyes and waited.

* * *

Dani continued to sleep for a while, the storm had passed hours ago and now it was just a light snow. She was awakened by a strange sound coming from the cave.

"Huh?" She looked around but only saw darkness. Standing up, she slowly made her way deeper into the cave.

"H-Hello, is someone there?" She was met with silence. Taking another step forward she asked again.

"Hello. If someone's there, please I need help." Again nothing. But then she heard the strange noise again. It sounded like someone or something was crawling towards her. She started to walk back as the noise got louder. But, soon it was silent again, she just looked into the darkness. Suddenly, a creature jumped at her forcing her out of the cave. She jumped out of the cave and into the snow. She got to her feet and spun around in time to see what had attacked her exiting the cave.

The creature was a giant skeleton encased in ice, instead of legs it had a huge pair of arms the ice that covered it forming what looked like blades. Dani raised her fists and got ready to fire a ghost ray. The creature circled her, snarling at her. The creature leaped at her again and Dani tried to hit it with a ghost ray, but found she couldn't. Looking up, she saw the creature fall towards her. She leaped back right as it landed where she once was. The creature spun and swung it's tail at her. On instinct, Dani tried to go intangible, but she was unable to do that as well. The creature's thick tail nailed her torso and sent her crashing into the side of the canyon. Dani fell to the ground and to her side, curled into a ball and crying in pain. She looked up to see the creature crawling towards her, hunger in it's eyes. Dani raised her fist again and tried to shoot a ghost ray, but again nothing. The creature continued to move towards her, and she was in too much pain to move. As the creature raised it's claw in the air, Dani closed her eyes and screamed.

"AAAAHHHH!"

It was then she heard what sounded like a blade and the creature getting chucked into the other wall. Dani opened her eyes and saw a man standing in front of her. The man was easily taller than her grandpa Jack and not as fat. The man had massive muscles and long black hair like her's. His skin was pale and she thought she could make out the man's spine. He had on a worn pair of pants covered in plates of armor with a dark purple sash behind him. His hands were wrapped in thick leather bindings. Dani saw he had no shirt and a strange mark on his right arm. In each hand was a massive scythe. The man turned his head showing Dani he was wearing a mask made to look like a skull, his orange eyes glowing through the mask's eye holes. Both turned their attention back to the ice creature as it recovered from the man's attack.

The man cracked his neck and walked towards the creature. The creature roared and lunged at the man, but he rolled out of the way an did a back flip kick sending the creature into the air. He stabbed his scythes into the creature's chest and sent the creature head first to the ground. The creature swiped it's claws at the man but missed as the man vaulted over it and severed it's tail. The creature roared in pain and anger, and once again lunged at the man whose back was against the side of the canyon. The creature thruster it's claw forward only for the man to evade again and get it stuck. As the creature tried to pull it's arm free the man stabbed one of his scythes into the creature's other palm. The man then ran up the creature's back and stabbed his other scythe into the creature's mouth, the man then pushed himself off the wall and pulled on his scythe ripping the creature's head off and along with it's spine. Pulling his scythe out of the creature's mouth he walked over to it's body and removed his other scythe and placed them on his hips.

Dani just stared at the man, paralyzed with fear. She couldn't believe what she had just seen, she didn't even know what she just saw. This man had killed that creature without even breaking a sweat, and he did it so nonchalantly almost like he enjoyed it. She was drawn out of her thoughts as she saw the man walking back to her. But she was so scared and ended up fainting.

* * *

Death walked over to the white haired girl's body and looked a her. He was confused by her clothes. She wore a black and white suit he never seen or heard of before and had a strange symbol on her chest. He knelled down beside her body. He could tell she was alive, but the question was...

"Who are you?" The Horseman asked out loud. He reached out, only for him to pull his arm back and grab hold of his scythes as a blue ring of light formed around the girl's waist. Death watched as the ring split apart and passed over the girl's body. He was slightly shocked by the fact the girl now had black hair like his own and her clothes changed from a black and white suit into a pair of red pants and a blue shirt.

"Well now...that was interesting." Death just looked at the girl before turning away.

*Whistle*

Out of nowhere, the pale skeletal horse Despair appeared. At the same time Death's companion Dust landed on his shoulder. Dust looked over at the girl and looked at Death.

"Caw"

"What about her...yes she looks like a human but she's something else. Besides, I don't need some child getting in my way." Death said as he mounted Despair.

"Caw Caw Caw" Dust crowed at Death. The Horseman looked at the girl's unconscious body in the snow and sighed. He dismounted and walked over to the girl's body and picked her up. He mounted Despair and placed the girl in front of him. He looked at her before shaking his head. He spurred Despair and continued forward, returning his focus to his current task.


	3. Chapter 2

As Death continued onwards, he kept looking at the mysterious girl. Many questions were running through his mind. He needed to find out who this girl was. But more importantly he needed to know what she was. The power that this girl possessed was the same as the souls of the Kingdom of the Dead but this girl was very much alive. Not only that but it was as if this girl wasn't even from this world. It was as if she was something from beyond the Council's gaze. He returned his attention to the trail as he emerged from the icy canyon. Bringing Despair to a stop and stared into the distance, his attention fixed on the massive spire of ice before him. He was so focused on the spire that he failed to notice that the girl was awakening.

* * *

Dani started to regain her senses and tried to open her eyes. She was met with a flash of light causing her to close her eyes again. Ever so carefully she opened her eyes once more and began to adjust to the light. At first, all she saw was snow and ice, but then she noticed that she was on a white horse, or at least she thought it was a horse. She began to realize that she was on some kind of skeleton horse with somewhat rotted and torn flesh and a mane made of green fire. She jumped back only to realize that someone was behind her. Looking up, she saw that the person behind her was the man with the skull mask.

"AH!" Dani screamed and ended up falling off the horse and into the snow. She started crawling backwards as the strange man dismounted and started walking towards her.

"S-Stay away! Don't come any closer!" She yelled in fear, but the man continued walking. Soon Dani's back was against a wall of ice. She just stared as the man got closer to scared to try and go ghost. Closing her eyes she was hoping that this was all a bad dream and desperately tried to wake up. But deep down she knew this was real.

"You tell everyone who saves your life to go away?" Dani opened her eyes and looked up. Leaning next to her the man stood with his arms crossed and staring at her and not looking in any way concerned or threatened by her presence or well being.

"Um...I...uh." Dani was at a loss for words. She had expected the man to attack her, but then she remembered that the man had saved her. She finally found her voice and got to her feet.

"Sorry...I just thought that...you know...you were going to attack me." She told the man. To her surprise all the man did was chuckle.

"Why would I waste my time attacking you? It's not as if you're any threat to me." He said before walking back to his horse. Dani's fear disappeared and was replaced with anger by the man's insult.

"What do you mean "I'm not a threat to you." I bet I could take you down with one arm tied behind my back!" Dani yelled. The man simply laughed at her making her more annoyed.

"Oh I'm sure you could. Seeing how well you handled that demon proves that." The masked man sarcastically said. Dani was about to make a comeback when her brain finally registered that the man said that ice monster was a demon.

"A...Demon?" She said to herself. 'I thought demons were just stories.' After a few moments, Dani realized that the man had gotten back on his horse.

"Hey! Where are you going?! You can't just leave me here!" She yelled as she ran over to the man. He turned and looked at her.

"I can't huh." The man said a bit annoyed.

"No, you can't. I have no idea where I am, I can't use my powers, and you're obviously more experience fighting demons." Said Dani making her case. The man dismounted and picked her up.

"Hey! Put me down! What are you doing?!" Dani yelled as she thrashed around trying to get free of the man's grip. Before she knew it, the man put her down on a slab of ice and looked at her.

"Okay, listen kid and listen well. First off, you're in the veil. Second, I don't know what you mean by "powers" or why they aren't working. Third, most of the time I'm killing things like demons. And finally, I'm on a quest to clear my brother's name and I don't need some child let alone one who can't fight getting in my way."

Dani said nothing. She was to scared by the man's gaze to try and his burning orange eyes only added to her worries. She had only one option left...beg. The man started walking away when she finally spoke with tears in her eyes.

"Please...help me."

* * *

Death didn't even stop as he got back on Despair. Urging his steed forward, he was shocked when Despair didn't move.

"Despair? What's wrong with you?" Death asked. It was then he noticed that Despair was looking at the girl. Death groaned in frustration. "Really? First Dust now you? Unbelievable." Death rubbed his temples as Dust landed on his shoulder. He looked at both his companions and sighed.

"I'm outnumbered here aren't I?" He asked. Dust cawed and bobbed his head up and down. Death sighed again. "Thought so."

Death rode Despair over to the crying girl. Looking up the girl wiped away her tears and stared at the masked man.

"Get on." He said not even looking at the girl. The next thing he knew, her arms were wrapped around him in a tight embrace.

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She yelled while Death tried to pry her off of him.

"Get off."

The girl let go and scratched the back of her head with a embarrassed smile on her face.

"Heh heh...sorry." she said before spinning around. Death rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Death said. With that Despair ran towards the icy spire continuing his rider's quest.

"By the way, my names Danielle but just call me Dani. What about you? You have a name?"

"My name is Death."


End file.
